


throes of passion

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: Jongdae purchases a special bathbomb to use with Minseok and Yixing.





	throes of passion

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written for a friend long ago. This is just sin.

The fizzing has finally stopped and all the water in the big bathtub is pale purple, little flower petals floating across the top. Jongdae leans down and cups water in his hands just to watch it fall back to the trembling surface. The flower petals rock in the little waves it makes.

“So this is supposed to be an aphrodisiac,” Yixing asks as he tugs his jeans off, timidly playing with the elastic hem of his underwear.

Jongdae grins. “Yeah. You need some help there?”

Yixing blushes and shakes his head. They're slowly pushed down until they fall to his ankles and he steps out of them, moving to cover himself. Next to him, Minseok is already naked, his arms across his chest and expression impatient.

“Come on, let's get this over with.”

Jongdae turns back to the bathtub. “Eager?”

“Eager to get this over with, yes. It's not going to work.”

It's probably the hundredth time he's said that in the past ten minutes. Clearly annoyed, Jongdae glares at Minseok and he comes over to purposefully knock his shoulder into Jongdae's. However, he's the first in the water and carefully sits down in it, pushing petals away from himself. And Jongdae follows, catching the petals on his fingers before Minseok can start fussing over them.

Yixing is still outside of the tub, though, standing with his arms crossed in front of his body and hands covering his crotch. He's still blushing brightly from cheek to cheek and on his ears too. Jongdae holds out his hand and motions him over.

“Come on, Yixing. We won't bite.” Jongdae wants to add a coy little ‘maybe’ afterwards, but Yixing already looks nervous enough to bolt.

He takes small steps until he's by the edge and he takes Jongdae's hand as he sinks into the water. It's very warm and laps at his skin, the color a little darker now. Jongdae skims his fingers across the top of Yixing's thigh and he recoils, pulls his knees into his chest.

No one says anything for a while and the silence is kind of awkward with Yixing red in the face and Minseok clearly ready to get out. But Jongdae ignores it, sink into the warm water and lets his muscles relax.

“How do you feel, Minseok? You've been in the longest.”

“I feel nothing,” he says firmly, mouth set in a hard line. And Jongdae knows Minseok's lying, because he can feel arousal starting to work its way through his own body. He stretches his leg across the wide tub to slide his foot up between Minseok's thighs and Minseok shoves his foot away. “Stop that.”

“I thought you didn't feel anything?”

Jongdae smiles, heat simmering in his groin and head spinning.

“What about you, Yixing?” He leans in closer, so his breath hits Yixing's neck. “Are you feeling anything?”

Yixing pulls his legs closer to his body and shakes his head. But Jongdae catches the way he shivers, sees the way more color collects in his cheeks and spreads down his chest. Jongdae reaches over and touches Yixing's leg, traces the lines of bones that make up his knee. Goosebumps form on his skin and he exhales shakily.

Across the bathtub, Minseok shifts and his stare is primal now, dark and hungry. He rolls his shoulders back and Jongdae watches with a sudden fascination, his hand gone still on Yixing's lower thigh. Minseok stands up on his knees, moving closer cautiously, but never once looking away from Jongdae. The water worries around them.

They meet in the middle of the tub, knees sore, water sloshing about, but their kissing is more important. Jongdae submits with a whine, with Minseok's teeth biting into his lower lip. He nurses the sting of his teeth with a soft suck, his hands taking Jongdae's weak body and pulling him closer.

“Oh, please,” Jongdae whimpers, sagging against Minseok's body. He lets Minseok grab him, a hand on the small of his back and the other hooking his thigh and pulling his leg from under him and around Minseok's hip. Minseok thrusts forward, his cock hard and sliding wetly against Jongdae's.

Minseok's groan is guttural, rumbling like thunder. And Yixing stretches his legs out some, bites down on his fist. His other hand reaches below the water and his arm tenses.

“Yixing,” Minseok whispers, mouth on Jongdae's neck. He holds out a hand in his direction and Jongdae turns his head to watch him from the corner of his eye, sees him hesitate.

Jongdae pushes away from Minseok, turning to Yixing and crawls to him on his hands and knees. Yixing's legs fall open, but his eyes are cautious.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes.” His eyes aren't quite so big anymore and Jongdae trusts his words. Jongdae reaches through purple water, feels along the insides of Yixing's thighs, presses his thumb to Yixing's perineum. He twists, grabbing onto the side of the tub. “Oh!”

The water waves around Jongdae's thighs, moves noisily behind him as Minseok walks closer. He leans over Jongdae, looms over him as a commanding presence, laces his spine with kisses. Jongdae slides his fingertips across Yixing's balls, lifts his hand and curls his fingers around Yixing's cock. And Yixing closes his eyes, rises eagerly to the touch.

Yixing looks at Jongdae with his eyes half closed, mouth hanging open, and Jongdae moves closer. Latching onto Yixing's mouth, greedy and unchecked, Jongdae moves his hand. He swallows Yixing's moans, swallows many while he traces his thumb around the head of Yixing's cock. Yixing doesn't hold back.

Minseok presses his cheek to Jongdae's lower back, arms wrapped around Jongdae's waist.

“Dae.” He slides his hand down Jongdae's slick stomach, rubbing his fingers around the root of Jongdae's dick. “Jongdae.”

Heat and urgency is reborn in Jongdae again and he loosens his grip on Yixing, takes hold of the edge of the tub. Minseok tightens his arms and pulls Jongdae up against himself, kissing his neck. And Jongdae is no match against Minseok, drops his head back and moans as Yixing joins Minseok, kisses Jongdae's chest. His fingers hold onto the backs of Jongdae's thighs, slide down below the water to come back up warm.

Jongdae raises a hand to the back of Yixing's head, cradles it tenderly. He moans, closes his hand in soft black hair when Yixing drags the tip of his tongue around one nipple.

Yixing whimpers and he touches the back of Jongdae's hand, touches his fingers like he wants to pull them away, but won't. Jongdae opens his hand, though, lets it be taken by Yixing's and guided down. He brings it back down to his cock and Jongdae presses his fingertips across the soft skin. He keens.

They're all so hot, so needy, but it's Jongdae that's the neediest of all. There's too much attention on him, but not enough of it where he needs it and where he wants it. He sobs when Yixing presses another kiss to his chest, another to his nipple, but Yixing chuckles. Minseok fits his fingers loosely around Jongdae's dick, stroking him once from base to tip and Jongdae gasps.

Minseok hurries his touch, holds Jongdae tighter and Jongdae doesn't stand a chance. He's so close, he's right there at the edge, almost falling over. Then everything fades away and he realizes that Minseok's has stopped touching him. Whining pitifully, he sinks into the water, his legs spread apart and head low.

“Do you want to come, Jongdae?”

He sobs. “Yes! Yes, please. Let me come!”

“You will. Yixing has to come first, though.”

Jongdae sobs again, lifting his head to look at Yixing. And, of course, Yixing seems pleased with this plan, but Jongdae's sure he's going to go crazy if he doesn't come soon. He reaches for Yixing and grabs him by the thighs, pulls until Yixing stands higher and closer on his knees. Yixing's cock bobs in Jongdae's face and something purely selfish in him makes him take it into mouth quickly and suck hard.

Yixing yelps and pushes Jongdae back, his hips trembling. His face is pinched. It was too much, Jongdae knew. Minseok pulls Jongdae's head back, fist tight in his hair and Jongdae whimpers.

“Be nice to him, Dae.”

“I'll be good, Yixing,”Jongdae whispers, mouth dropping slack. Yixing slides his thumb along Jongdae's bottom lip reverently before leaning forward and guiding his cock inside.

He's louder than Jongdae had anticipated, moaning deeply the moment Jongdae starts sucking softly. It only makes Jongdae more desperate, suffocating heat spreading to the tips of his fingers and toes. Behind him, Minseok is a steady presence, he presses kisses along Jongdae's shoulder blades and whispers praise in his ears. Yixing thrusts forward shallowly and the water sloshes around them, teases the edge of the tub and threatens to spill over; not that any of them are concerned about the water anymore.

Yixing's thighs quake under Jongdae's hands.

The scent of flowers is all Jongdae can smell, the burning and stinging and desperate arousal is all he can feel and the fingers teasing his cock aren't helping.

Minseok touches him briefly and softly, but Jongdae moans and works his hips, looking for more. That has Yixing moaning too, his abdomen drawn tight and hips working stiffly, his eyes closed tightly. Jongdae swallows around him and suddenly Yixing is still, his mouth opening slowly and a noise ripping free from his lungs as he comes. He sits back on his heels and the last few lines land on Jongdae's chin, across his lips.

Jongdae wipes his mouth clean and watches pleasure work its way out of Yixing's body. There's something about him like this—blissed and sated, body heavy and mostly pliant—that has Jongdae craving closeness. He pulls Yixing forward and presses his body, from chest to hips, against Yixing, his hands sliding up along Yixing's muscular arms and across his back. And Yixing sags against him, lets Jongdae touch him.

“Jongdae,” Minseok whispers, mouth hot against Jongdae's already hot skin. A hand sweeps up the inside of his thigh and brushes against his balls. Suddenly reminded of selfish need, Jongdae gasps against Yixing's shoulder. “Are you ready to come?”

Jongdae nods vigorously, his cheeks flushing even more. He falls back and Minseok pulls him away from Yixing so he can touch Jongdae easier, so he can kiss Jongdae's neck, make him mewl.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes! Please, you have to give it to me,” Jongdae says, letting out a broken sob when Minseok touches his cock. It's so good it almost hurts.

Minseok hums out a pleased noise and curls his fingers around Jongdae's shaft. His grip is loose, his fingers tucked close to the crown. But he isn't moving and Jongdae can feel tears pricking his eyes. Finally, Jongdae resorts to wiggling his hips and even just that little bit of movement has him moaning, his eyes closed.

With a quiet shush, Minseok starts moving his hand and Jongdae pushes up eagerly into the touch. Tears still slide down his cheeks and he presses crescents into Minseok's arm around his waist. Jongdae's almost there, so close, a moment's length from coming and Minseok stops again and he sobs, his body too hot.

“Please! Minseok, please!”

He can feel Minseok's smile against the top of his shoulder, cock just as hard against the small of Jongdae's back.

“Shh, I'm going to give it to you now,” Minseok whispers the moment before he sinks his teeth into Jongdae's neck. And it's that that has Jongdae right back on the edge again, pain stinging and even hotter than his skin.

He melts, white over purple, his eyes closed and mouth wide open yet no sound coming out. It's a blinding pleasure that laps at him in waves slowly leaving him feeling more satisfied and drained. When he opens his eyes his entire body is still throbbing, his cock most of all and still dripping.

Minseok doesn't let him rest, strokes Jongdae until he's sobbing, twisting away from Minseok. With shaky hands, Jongdae pushes Minseok away and he slumps into the water, sitting down on his heels.

The heat fades into a controlled warmth.

When Jongdae opens his eyes again, he sees Yixing making his way closer, reaching out for Minseok. They kiss, Yixing leaning over Jongdae. Jongdae twists to watch them, sliding his hands along their sides, across their thighs to drums his fingers up the length of their cocks. It makes them moan nearly in time with one another.

Jongdae takes them both in either of his hands and he gives them one stroke up; Yixing whimpers and Minseok pushes into the touch. He slides his hands down their stomachs, feels the muscles tremble under his fingers. The way their hips work has Jongdae feeling cocky, has him feeling powerful.

“Should I work you up like you did to me, hyung?” His smirk quickly turns into a crooked grin.

While Yixing makes a weak noise, Minseok groans deeply, rolling his hips forward to grind against Jongdae's open palm. Jongdae closes his fingers loosely and drags his hand up, watching Minseok's cock jerk when he open his fingers again.

Minseok doesn't answer Jongdae in words, but his frustration shows in the tension of his body; the muscles in his thighs pull tight and he busies his hands at Yixing's chest. And that is enough to please Jongdae. He closes his fists firmly around Minseok and Yixing and jerks them hard and quick, something to beat the demands of the fire that's under their skin.

It's Yixing that comes first, comes again, whimpering and spilling over Jongdae's knuckles. Jongdae works him through it, kissing his ribcage when he shrinks back, panting and humming with lingering pleasure.

Jongdae turns to Minseok and doubles his efforts, fingers tracing around the edges of Minseok's nipples and sliding up the insides of his thighs. It's rare that Jongdae sees Minseok desperate, hardly ever sees him tremble and moan, but he gets it today. Without any restraint, Minseok tips his head back and moans, fucks into Jongdae's fist.

And when Jongdae stops, he gasps and his hips buck until Jongdae lowers his hand and fits his fingers around Minseok's cock again. But Jongdae doesn't move, just holds him.

“Are you ready to come, Minseok-hyung?”

Minseok's voice is strained, hardly a whisper when he says, “Yes.”

Normally, Jongdae wouldn't be so cruel, would gladly get down on his knees and beg Minseok to give him the honor of pleasuring him. But after Minseok teasing him until tears rolled down his cheeks, he's feeling a little more vindictive.

“Then ask me for it nicely, hyung.”

Minseok picks his head up and Jongdae can see when the thought clicks in his mind. He doesn't protest, though. “Jongdae, please, can I come?”

Jongdae smiles and doesn't say a word, just gets to work. And moments later Minseok comes with a strangled cry, grabbing onto Jongdae to muffle loud moans against his shoulder. There's a quiet and still moment afterward and it's pierced and ruined when Minseok starts breathing again in heavy pants.

He slides his fingertips down Jongdae's ribs and latches onto the soft rise of Jongdae's shoulder, kisses a bruise into his skin.

“There, now it's done,” he whispers as if the moment wouldn't have been complete without Jongdae having a mark from him. Behind them, Yixing stands and gets out of the tub, water sliding down his body and dripping onto the floor. He drags towels out of the cabinet and wraps one around his waist, his cheeks pink, sense and shame having returned to him.

Minseok sits back on his heels and smiles at Jongdae, lazy and pleased. He watches Jongdae stand and catches Jongdae's left hand, laps the water from the tip of his middle finger. Jongdae slides his thumb along Minseok's cheekbone and smiles fondly.

“Let's get out,” Jongdae says, opening his hand so Minseok might put his inside. He does and they don't look away from each other until they're getting out of the tub, hands still connected.

Yixing passes them towels and he takes a seat on the counter as they dry off. He's the first out of the room, still naked, and Jongdae follows, pulling Minseok along with him. They all pile into Yixing's bed and kiss languidly beneath the sheets.


End file.
